A high pressure gas tank is manufactured by winding carbon fiber, which is a bundle of several thousand fiber fluxes made of very thin filaments (for example, filaments having the fiber diameter of about 1 to 5 μm), on a resin liner (JP S63-296925A). The fiber fluxes of the carbon fiber have strong force sticking to each other, so that the fiber drawn from the bobbin may be twisted or damaged. In order to suppress or correct such twisting or damage of the fiber, for example, in a filament winding system described in JP 2011-245780A, a tension control mechanism is provided to control the tension of the fiber in the conveyance path of the fiber. A filament winding apparatus described in JP 2005-262504A has a guide mechanism placed in the vicinity of a bobbin to guide the fiber drawn from the bobbin.